Mistletoe
by SmileyWrites
Summary: Lavi and Allen want it more than anything. Can they have it even with the consequences of their forbidden love? (LAVEN) (laviXallen) mpreg in a future chapter ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Mistletoe**

**WARNING**- THIS CONTAINS YAOI! AND A FEW OTHER THINGS THAT ARE NOT…COMMON….PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!

D-Gray Man and its magical assortment of characters do not belong to me they belong to the amazing Katsura Hoshino and I intend to make no profit out of this

**Words**- 1,614

Lavi Bookman was one to not get mad easily (unless it had to do with this stupid recording). He was usually the type of guy to always have a smile on his face even when on missions and battling the ever so annoying akuma. He was especially known for his friendship with Allen Walker. Said friendship was so strong that it had developed into something more…much more. Something had he was overjoyed Allen returned. Something that is a Bookman was never ever supposed to feel…love.

Love was an emotional word. One of those many words that Lavi was not supposed to feel because its forbiddingness' at the order. One was because he was never allowed to feel anything when recording all the bland things that a Bookman was supposed to record. Two because there were no such things as relationships at the Black Order mainly because of Komui's fear of his precious Lenalee getting hurt.

Those two reasons didn't stop Allen and Lavi from holding hands, stealing loving glances, cuddling at the library, kissing, all done when no one was looking. The consequences of someone catching them would be disaster. All that carefulness could not be hidden when either one was hurt during a mission. Which was how the Matron discovered there secret feelings for each other. Lavi had come back from a dreadful mission to find the innocence in the desert and Allen was hysterical with grief seeing the state he had come back in.

Lavi feeling the need to comfort him kissed him behind this quarters in the medical wing both unaware that the Matron came in a few seconds later until she yanked Allen away. It took a lot of explaining but they finally convinced her to keep their secret, and the first day they made love. At first it was for the fun of things (and for the fact that they both couldn't control themselves any longer) then Allen began seeing those happy families on TV and it became a serious issue for him. The fact that they couldn't create a child (that would cause even more problems for them) seemed to have crushed Allen and Lavi.

Adoption kept their hopes up but having a real family seemed too far out of their reach. And when they told the Matron she practically ripped both of their heads off. _What it wasn't THAT bad of an idea...or was it? _Lavi thought tapping his eagle feather quill (which was a gift from Allen).

Not that they absolutely needed this one desire it's just they seemed incomplete without it. Feeling the need to see Allen Lavi put down his quill from the endless scribbling (because he was bored and didn't want to record anything) and announced to Bookman he was headed to the library (which wasn't a complete lie maybe Allen could be there). So he quickly dashed out of that god cursed study and searched for Allen.

"LAVI" He heard a very familiar voice. "Hello to you too Matron," he said stopping in his tracks nearly slamming into a wall. "WHAT IS THIS INSANE IDEA THAT ALLEN HAD?" she screamed from the top of her lungs almost blowing up Lavi's ears. "What insane idea," he asked casually trying to hide his nervousness. "DON'T PLAY DUMB ALLEN WOULD NEVER THINK OF SUCH A THING", she roared attracting attention from some people in the surrounding rooms, mainly the science department.

"Matron, what on Earth are you shouting about," Komui questioned rubbing his head. Lavi thought he saw a flash of curiosity in the leader dark eyes but it was gone as fast as it came. "Well you see Komui, Allen thought it was a good idea to get up and go on a mission and I thought it had something to do with Lavi and his constant bickering", she replied calmly. "Oh Lavi, Allen will be back on his feet in no time," Komui looking questioningly at him. Lavi's faced drained of color, _Allen was hurt when the heck did this happen?_ "Lavi are you okay?" Komui shifted his glasses.

"Oh…I'm fine," he replied totally NOT fine at all. "Hmm maybe you should go to the medical wing as well," Komui said walking back into the over worked science lab. "Don't ask and follow me" the matron said walking towards the medical wing as if she could read his mind.

Allen shifted painfully in bed. His arm was murdering him and he was STARVING. It was _so boring_ being in bed all day, and he just wanted to run out of there and _do something anything. Why did that stupid akuma sneak up on me? Why couldn't I be faster? Is Komui going to perform his utterly painful procedure of fixing his hand? And why hasn't Lavi come to see me? _These questions swam around his head making him irritated and worried. Lavi ALWAYS was the first one to see him after a mission. _Maybe Bookman has him up to his knees in work?_ Sighing he tried to sleep for the millionth time with no avail. The medical wing was always so noisy and the sadness of not seeing Lavi kept him awake. Oh yeah and his anti-akuma weapon pained him even with the anesthetics.

"Calm down you'll only be here for a few more days," a nurse said obviously annoyed with his edginess. "I know," he replied looking out the window. Then he sighed again seeing a flock of birds fly together...like a family.

Lavi obeyed and followed the matron even though he wanted to rush ahead to see Allen more desperately. He couldn't stand it not knowing that Allen _HIS ALLEN_ had been hurt and he didn't even know about until now. "To spare him the agony of him having to tell you what happened I'll say Allen and Kanda were caught by surprise by some akuma." Lavi growled the thought of one of those filthy akuma hurting Allen almost made him snap. "Calm down their both fine" the matron said noticing Lavi's spark in anger. The latter thinking he saw a flash of worry in her eyes.

"How could you guys think of something so…_ludicrous?_" the matron asked suddenly bringing back the matter at hand. Lavi felt his cheeks flame at the question, "We…We can't help it." "Oh really" the matron said sarcastically. Lavi tried to calm himself and replied, "It seems like…a prize. Like a gift we get when we prove how much we love each other. You know? We _KNOW_ it's not necessary but we want one…we really want a child." The matron sighed understanding the forbidden lovers situation be she had to make _THEM_ understand. "Lavi I understand but you both have to know that this can't happen. For one obvious reason me can't have children so your only choice would be to adopt. Two because this relationship is as wrong as it could possibly get. How would you like to bring a child into the world that doesn't accept its parent's relationship?"

Lavi thought about her words. Yes it would be so wrong of them to have a child adopted or not. In their current situation anything_ for crying out loud anything they do is completely wrong_.

Allen shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts of never being able to have a real family with Lavi. Besides they could _ALWAYS_ adopt, but no matter how many times they thought of that it just wouldn't be the same. "Get up I need to check your back," the nurse said impatiently. Allen painfully lifted himself to a sitting position. He winced when she pushed him forward and again when she ran a finger down his spine. "Calm down its just a little bruise," she said trying to sound soothing. Allen knew it was not 'just a little bruise', he saw the worried look on her face and how she mumbled something incomprehensible and wrote something on a clipboard.

"OH MY GOD ALLEN WHAT HAPPENED!?" Allen and a few other people covered their ears as Lavi screamed. "Quit your shouting Lavi!," Allen couldn't help but to chuckle as Kanda growled at Lavi staggering trying to get away from the nurses holding him back. "Shut up bean sprout," he glared at Allen. The latter glaring back, "My name is Allen." "Whatever," Kanda grumbled finally giving up his resisting and letting the nurses push him back into bed.

Allen hadn't noticed that Lavi was holding him gently until he felt his warm breath on his neck. "What happened," Lavi whispered voice full of worry making Allen shiver. "Oh nothing you know the usual with the akuma", Allen said casually snuggling into Lavi trying to ignore the pain in his back and arm. "Here lie down," Lavi said tenderly pushing Allen back on to the bed. Allen smiled he _ALWAYS_ knew how he was feeling. "Now tell me what happened," Lavi said stroking Allen's hair.

Allen explained everything to him what happened during the mission, him and Kanda getting ambushed by akuma, how he broke his anti-akuma weapon, and Kanda getting hurt in the process as well. During his recollection he saw Lavi scowl multiple times. "I should have been there," he growled eyes burning with rage. "You know you couldn't have Lavi," Allen said weakly feeling sleep fall over him. "Yeah…," his anger ebbing quickly replaced with worry.

Allen shifted trying to find a position that wouldn't hurt his back as much; he hoped Lavi wouldn't find out about that injury. "How is your back doing?" The red head boy asked as if he was able to read Allen's mind.

"That can wait we must talk," the matron said suddenly.

**Oh god that was **_**torture **_**I died a little on the inside explaining **_**that one thing**_**…I am evil and am proud of it…Hope you like…Please review! ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistletoe**

**WARNING**- THIS CONTAINS YAOI! AND A FEW OTHER THINGS THAT ARE NOT…COMMON….PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!

D-Gray Man and its magical assortment of characters do not belong to me they belong to the amazing Katsura Hoshino and I intend to make no profit out of this.

**Yippers! Chapter 2! I would like to thank for the reviews means a lot to me! Hugs for you all!**

"We need to talk"

"About what," Lavi growled running his hand through his sleepy lovers head.

"You know and don't have that attitude with me mister _I'm _the one who's going to make him feel better."

"Wait until he wakes up," Lavi gestured to the sleeping exorcist.

"Ugh fine have it your way…but I am not do you hear me? _AM NOT_ going to partake in you guys crazy idea," she snapped then walked away to go treat other patients. Lavi glared at her until he couldn't even see her and gently kissed his sleeping boyfriend. Allen moaned weakly but other than that continued sleeping. Now that he knew the condition that Allen was in there was _no way_ he was going to leave him now.

"Ah! Lavi of course you would be here!" Komui's cheerful voice sounded throughout the infirmary _almost_ making Lavi blush. "Yeah…I would," he replied trying to act as casual as he could. "Well this is bad. When he wakes up I'll have to fix Crowning Clown _but_ that will be even more painful considering his backs condition and you know the way to fix it isn't exactly the…safest."

"It's that bad?"

"Unfortunately yes"

Lavi eyes burned with tears which he fought to control. Komui unluckily caught his struggles.

"Don't worry he'll be fine you know him Lavi!" Komui beamed at him. The strange Chinese man winked them skipped off. He most likely left to build another Komlin which the order defiantly did not need.

"Huh…One interruption after another," Lavi whispered. His mind was spinning. Mainly because of the bad condition Allen was in. Another because the stupid panda is bound to find out soon enough he wasn't in the library. Another reason was that worrying him was the fact that Komui winked at him. _What the heck was THAT for? No Lavi he just wanted to make you happy in his own weird manner._

"Lavi…it's so noisy here"

Lavi flinched at the way that Allen was speaking. His voice sounded strained as if he could barely get the words out.

Allen's arm was burning. And he could hardly sleep with all the noise of annoyed patients and even more annoyed nurses. So he woke up and unsurprisingly found Lavi still there with him. He like that about Lavi, when he is hurt no one could tear him away from his side.

"You should get back to work" Allen said straining his voice. He saw worry in his red headed boyfriend's eyes. That worry didn't disappear. Lavi was very good at concealing his emotions probably because of the rules of being a Bookman. But when it came to Allen being hurt it's as if he struggled with the very thing he was so good at. As if he never was a Bookman and you could see right through his single green eye.

"But…I just _got_ here and if I do go back to the panda he'll keep me working until I die" Lavi whined. Allen knew for a fact that Lavi's complaining wasn't a complete exaggeration. Of course the, _I just got here _bit was but Lavi was like that. He enjoyed their little secret meetings and would try to convince everyone that not a lot of time had passed. And the _working until I die _part was true. Bookman kept him working Lavi as much as the science department worked. Allen really didn't get the endless recording but it had to be done by someone.

"Bookman will surly get mad at you for how long you've been gone and," Allen giggled as Lavi had a look of surprise on his face "I'm sure I'll see you again love". He whispered the last part as a nurse passed by. Lavi shrugged it off and kissed Allen on the cheek "But your hurt and I need to make it up to you…"he said trying to pull off a puppy dog face which he failed at.

"Make it up to me?"

"Yep"

"For what," Allen was confused what did Lavi need to make up?

"For that _ONE_ time," Lavi whispered right into Allen's ear making him blush. He could feel his face flaming some more when Lavi kissed him again but on the neck. Allen winced as he tried to sit up.

"I remember no such times and there where so many it's hard to keep track," Allen said innocently.

"I'll get you back," Lavi kissed Allen on the head and regrettably walked away.

_Don't go!_ Allen wished Lavi could read his thoughts but unfortunately the red head kept walking not turning around or showing any possible sign that he could read minds.

"I was wondering when he would leave!" Allen flinched as he heard Komui's voice and saw the Chinese man walk up to him casually.

"Komui, you scared me!" Allen shivered seeing the equipment the head chief held. "Oh sorry but this has to be done now 'cause I'll never get another chance with Lavi glued to you." Allen flushed_ Did Komui know their secret? If so then why wasn't he mad?_

"Allen I'm just kidding heh…you got as red as his hair," Komui said in between chuckles. "Uh…s-sure," Allen stuttered not taking his eyes of the threatening equipment. _Lavi you had to choose to leave now?_ Allen thought then slightly cursed himself._ Idiot YOU'RE THE one who told him to leave_.

"And after this we need to have a talk."

"About what," Allen questioned feeling Komui's eyes burn his skull.

"Bak has to have a check at your spine…We think your slow recovery is due to the innocence also being damaged." Allen winced. "Then why hasn't this happened before? I've had Crown' injured worse than this in the past."

"We don't know that part but we have a hunch it has to do with defeat of the Millennium Earl." _Great now victory is the cause of this stupid pain!_ "The HECK could that have to do with me?" "OH its complicated Allen now let me fix Crown'"

"OH GOD NO!"

"And after that work finish the report on the ark!"

"Old man, by the time I'm done with this I'll be fifty!" Lavi complained. It was hard enough to keep up with the usual recording but now _MORE_ punishment.

"Should have thought of that before idiot, now get to work!" Bookman shouted kicking Lavi to the nearest wall.

_Sure I'll begin right after you break every bone in my body!_ Lavi scowled and began working. After ten very long and tedious hours of writing, translating, reporting, and just plain boring work Lavi was burned out. Usually he could work for even more time but he couldn't stop thinking of Allen. The thought of his lover alone in the infirmary and in pain hurt Lavi to the core. He knew Allen was under a watchful eye and they would certainly call him if something was up but the ache wouldn't go away.

Through all ten hours he was twitchy and checking the clock every second. This caused him to mess up several times on the same report causing him to start all over again. That was mainly why he only finished a fourth of his work. Then one time he was sure he had heard a lullaby which made him groggy he closed his eyes for a few seconds nest thing he knew he was being slammed into another wall.

"Do not fall asleep idiot! History isn't going to write itself!" Bookman shouted drowning out any faint traces of the lullaby that Lavi couldn't explain.

The weird part of the lullaby was that he was absolutely certain that he had heard it before but his usual perfect memory couldn't find the connection.

"OLD MAN I'M EXAHUSTED AND STARVING LET ME OUT OF MY PRISON!"

Lavi felt cold as Bookman's foot touch his head with enough force to kick him out of their study. "You don't have to yell," Bookman stood with an evil glitter in his eyes. Lavi sat up his skull feeling as if was about to burst. "And," the older man started, "I am famished as well go get me something." Then he locked the door making Lavi feel free.

"Rabbit pitiful Komui will probably make you fix all that mess you made." Lavi smirked recognizing the familiar voice of…"YU," Lavi said happily and hugged the Japanese man.

"Che get off me rabbit and don't call me that!"

"Oh Kanda you know you _LOVE_ my hugs!" Lavi let go as Kanda's hand reached out to mugging. "Why the hex are you smothering me with you love don't want to get bean sprout jealous," Kanda smirked as he saw Lavi's face flame.

The red head quickly recovered, "Are you really worried about Moyshi getting jealous or _someone else._" Revenge was fulfilled as Kanda turned a deep shade of red then the man stalked off mumbling something about destroying him but Lavi couldn't bother to listen.

Allen shifted feeling a weight on his left side. He felt dizzy and light headed. He slowly opened his eyes struggling to get the world to stop moving so much. The first thing he saw was…_FOOD_. He felt his mouth drool, he felt as if he was going to waste away but the food lifted up his spirits. Next thing he saw and almost accidently ate as he was stuffing handfuls of food into his mouth was a card.

It was white and had a funny drawing of what he thought was him asleep. Opening said card he recognized a familiar messy scrawl:

_Moyshi I see that your asleep and Crown' is fixed. That's great! Must have been painful wish I was the but the panda kept me working and working and working I thought I was going to die! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistletoe**

**WARNING**- THIS CONTAINS YAOI! AND A FEW OTHER THINGS THAT ARE NOT…COMMON….PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!

D-Gray Man and its magical assortment of characters do not belong to me they belong to the amazing Katsura Hoshino and I intend to make no profit out of this.

**Hello and welcome to the world of chapter 3! Sorry I ended the last chapter so abruptly and in the middle of the letter. I just had to die cause of one of my friend's cruel joke. Special thanks to Mitsuyo-chan for being my only reviewer so far and to all you awesome peoples who have faved/followed this story! Now Smiley enough with the chit chat and get typing! XD**

_ BABE! I really hope you haven't eaten this….i could really care less if someone else found it! I mean for crying out loud! IT'S NOT FAIR! Can you imagine me whining? Hehe…Love you so much! Enjoy the food you must be starving!_

_3 LAVI_

Allen held the letter to his chest. Lavi came and he was asleep! Allen mentally scolded himself for _HE WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD HIM TO LEAVE!_ Feeling unusually good Allen took the chance and got out of bed. He wobbled from the lack of exercise but other than that he felt fine._ Thank you god for making my back feel better_, he silently prayed stretching. _Now to the rest of that food,_ he thought taking all the mitarashi dango first, _of course._

**O.o.O.o.O**

"LAVI YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY TYKI WAS THE NOAH OF PLESURE NOT LEAISURE," Lavi's head pounded. He weakly got up after getting smashed into the same bookshelf for the third time today.

"I would think you knew about _Tyki Mikk_", Bookman said putting emphasis on that stupid Noah. Lavi growled and wanted to punch him but that would only end up with another kick or something worse. "Control you apprentice," Bookman said staking several novels about anti-akuma weapons.

"Just because we met and battled doesn't mean I know everything about that stupid jerk," Lavi growled. "He is just as important if you fought him or not," Bookman said hinting suspicion in his voice.

Lavi couldn't stand Tyki anything about him! He almost killed Allen and ruined his whole life. Lavi still sometimes had nightmares of that day…

**Flashback chapter 57**

_Lavi felt his heart speed increase when Linalee told him about Allen and Suman disappearing. His lover was missing?! That was just enough to get him to tears but he forced them away. He followed Linalee and thought about what could have happened to Allen. He was trying to save Suman then I couldn't see him anymore._

"_I saw a bright light in the sky I looked and looked but I couldn't find them," Linalee cried holding onto Lavi. "Don't worry we'll find them," Lavi said mostly trying to calm himself. The whole ordeal was worrying him more by the second if Allen really got hurt bad then how long could he hold on until they found him and that's if they found him at all…No! Don't do that. He hated that about himself every time something like this happens you ALWAYS imagine the worst case scenario! Stop doing that Allen's fine! _

_ The akuma growled and shot missiles. Timcanpy flew as fast as he could. The innocence was beating with life. He had to find someone these akuma weren't going to give up so easily and Allen well he didn't understand what was wrong with Allen but he sounded really sleepy. But not before giving him the innocence and telling him to leave. He was not about to disappoint Allen .Then he felt Linalee's presence and flew into her arms. _

_ "Timcanpy," Linalee screamed sounding relived? What is wrong with these exorcists they don't they know something was terribly wrong with Allen? Then a pillar of burning fire flew up instantly destroying all of the akuma…Lavi's hell fire attack, "Tim! Where's Allen?" That was Lavi and he sounded really scared almost at the verge of tears. Timcanpy flew up and gestured the two exorcists to follow. He flew as fast as he could being able to remember the exact spot where he left Allen and the one who calls himself a Noah._

_ Lavi instantly knew something was wrong. Timcanpy was in a terrible condition and all the akuma where did they come from where they after something?! A quick attack with hell fire and that's all those stupid monsters needed. Then Timcanpy spat out the innocence he had which must have been Suman's. Then he flew off at top speed making them follow. His heart was pounding if something was wrong with Allen he would be heartbroken. NO! No you cannot think of the things Lavi. Allen is fine he's a tough exorcist akuma or a Noah can't stop him so easily._

_ "There's blood," Linalee whispered falling to her knees. Lavi froze in horror as Timcanpy opened and mouth and projected the absolute worst thing Lavi had ever seen._

_ The man he looked nice enough but his golden eyes and grey skin were very intimidating. He smiled holding the butterfly like golem. "Just puncture the heart a little teez. He's a brave one. Best not to kill him too quick…. He'll writhe in pain and fear as his life slowly squirts from his heart," the man pushed the creature into Allen's chest leaving no mark but the damage was done. Allen coughed up blood and the man let the card fall on him._

_Linalee screamed in sadness and pain. Lavi felt his heart break. Allen couldn't be…dead._

**End flashback**

"LAVI," Bookman screamed slamming him into the nearest bookshelf. Lavi felt his whole body convulse and he threw up. "Go to the infirmary," Bookman said. "But I-, "Lavi was interrupted. "Go now!"The red head stood up and walked out of the tiny room.

He shivered. What is he had said something during his recollection? Bookman wasn't exactly the most caring master (better than Cross though) but Lavi could shake the feeling he heard disappointment in the old man's voice. _If you really cared about Allen you would stop saying that being a Bookman is your life's dream and quit._

**Chapter 64 flashback**

_Lavi held the __**ace of spades**__ up to the moon blocking out its harsh unnatural light. He felt the soothing wave's splash against the boat soothing his tempered mind but not his broken heart. Bookman's words ran in his mind adding more salt to his wounds._

_ "Do not be draw into any war. You're destined to be the next bookman- and nothing else. I told you always observe from the outside"_

_ The tears he had been holding back finally fell. They fell on their own accord and he let them fall not having the strength to do anything but cry. He couldn't love he couldn't feel these emotions but he was. And the moment he fell in love with Allen he wasn't about to let him go any time soon._

_ "I'm not their comrade…I'm just supposed to cooperate with the __**Black Order**__ for the purpose of keeping records. I'm just traveling with them. For a bookman attachments are a liability." He said trying to convince himself but his heart was veering the other way toward his injured snow haired lover. Allen…Where ever you may be I will find you! I will get back to you and we will be happy together no matter what Bookman or anyone says…my love._

**End flashback**

Lavi growled returning from another flashback as he slammed into a wall. He felt blood run down his chin…_Great if I go like this to the infirmary the Matron or Allen will have me in bed in no time._ Well…might as well get some breakfast first Allen must be starving. This reminded him of the card. _ I wonder if someone found it or worse Allen ate it?! _He chuckled at the thought of Allen eating the card which if he did that wouldn't surprise him in the least bit.

Wiping the blood off his nose he set off into the unusually quiet cafeteria noticing the mountain of plates. Mountain of plates, that's probably Korykins the other parasite type anti-akuma weapon user who eats just as much all Allen. He walked over to the plates and a flash of white caught his eye. Wait it couldn't be! Allen can't be out of the medical wing now it's too early to release him.

Peeking at the boy he saw that it was defiantly Allen chowing down so much he was hardly paying attention to anything around him. Lavi snuck up behind him and poked his lover's sides which make the cursed boy jump out of his seat and squeal like a child.

"Hello Moyashi I see that you couldn't wait to get breakfast," he whispered sitting next to Allen whose entire face was red. "LAVI Don't ever does that ever again or so help me I will _kill you,_" Allen replied regaining his composer. Lavi laughed at his lover's empty threat and placed a peck on his lips. Allen blushed again and pushed him. "Lavi careful anyone could see us," Allen said worriedly casting glances everywhere. "Allen behind food central no one can see," Lavi smiled gesturing to the millions of plates surrounding them.

He scooted next to Allen again resting his head on Allen shoulder. The shorter boy sighed in defeat and ate what must have been his fiftieth mitarashi dango. "You know…If we manage to get you know what to work at least you'll have an excuse for getting fat," Lavi flinched as Allen flicked his nose with a finger. "What? I mean you_ will_ get fat even if just a little," he narrowly dodged as Allen's fist almost collided with his face.

"I don't think we should talk about that now…," Allen whispered lowering his face. Lavi cupped it with his hand and lifted it up so Allen looked straight into his eyes, "Look babe…No matter what happens I will always love you and you really shouldn't be embarrassed about this." The he gently pressed his lips to Allen's.

**Woot! I finished! Ugh I **_**HATE**_** it when word tries' to correct my grammar when I clearly know its right! That's why we got Kanda saying what the hex in the last chapter XD! GOD NO STOP DOING THAT! :( The poking of Allen's sides was brought to you by me and my fwends Melly, Werewolf, and Dragon Wolfs crazy randomness and them bullying me XD! Please review for more of my crazy randomness and LAVEN! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistletoe**

**WARNING**- THIS CONTAINS YAOI! AND A FEW OTHER THINGS THAT ARE NOT…COMMON….PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!

-Man and its magical assortment of characters do not belong to me they belong to the amazing Katsura Hoshino and I intend to make no profit out of this.

**Cheeeeapter 4 Jaime…To anyone one who gets my reference I commend you! BIG AWSOME THANKS TO MY NEW REVIWER ****Mukuro234**** AND MY USAUL PEEP ****Mitsuyo-chan**** FREE COOKIES FOR YOU GUYS (::) (::) AND TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FAVED/FOLLWED THIS STORY! So yep I got to speed this up lickety split! And what better way to speed something up to add a sort of OC….Jamie you see is a fwend of mine who wanted a part in this story so I gave him one! Note that he doesn't really act like this he wanted to be the jerkish character XD! **

**O.o.O.o.O**

"What the _hell _are you two doing?"

Lavi tore apart from Allen and glared at the one who _DARED_ to interrupt them. He found out he didn't know this teen. He was tanned skinned with dark eyes and hair. The teen also glared back.

"What's it to you?" Lavi growled his response. The teen smirked. "I thought Komui specifically told _everyone_ not to have and relationships what so ever _Bookman,_" he emphasized Bookman which made Lavi want to tear him limb from limb. "Well…We haven't been caught and I'm going to quit being a Bookman for your information…." "Jamie" "Yeah whatever," Lavi made a noise and ignored this _Jaime._

"I will not hold my tongue and when are you planning on quitting? From what I've heard you two have had this going on for a long time! Would he rather have his precious Bookmanship than you short stack?" Allen flinched "My name is Allen," he growled.

You jerk," Lavi grabbed Jamie by his collar and threw him to a wall. Jamie stood up and looked unfazed. "Pfft Now fighting for his attention? WOW you are desperate and jealous of little old me?! Ha! Don't worry short stack I'm strait!" Lavi glared at Jamie who seemed to be enjoying all of this and just smirked. "Come on now! Control your temper! Wouldn't want you to explode," Jamie chuckled.

Lavi wanted to throw him out the window but he knew he was in enough trouble already. Some finders where circling them wondering if they should intervene. "Scared everyone's gonna find out about your little secret now? Oooh I wonder what the Vatican will do to you guys," Jamie growled trying to provoke Lavi even more. Allen stood in between them.

"Guys enough….Lavi lets go," he said simply dragging Lavi out of the cafeteria. "You guys are useless," Jamie growled walking out of there as well.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Lavi you shouldn't have gotten like that," Allen said trying to calm his hot tempered boyfriend. Lavi sighed resting his head on Allen shoulder letting him take the lead to wherever they were going and intertwined pinkies with him. "Someone could have been there and severely punished you," Allen didn't know what to say but the facts. "Or you could have really hurt him," he stated not really caring if Jamie got hurt but of the consequences if he did.

"Who cares? He shouldn't have said those things and in front of all those finders! Is he insane?" It was Allen's turn to sigh. "Yep…But I doubt they tell anyone if they could even tell what was going on." Allen put all his hope on what he just said. The finders couldn't possibly have understood Lavi and Jamie's argument.

_From what I've heard you two have had this going on for a long time! Would he rather have his precious Bookmanship than you short stack?_ Jamie's words ran through his mind. _Was Lavi really planning on giving up the 49__th__ alias? He hadn't this whole time. _Allen just guessed because of the war they needed two Bookman.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked simply feeling the tension in Allen's shoulders. "I uhh was wondering if what you said back there was true," Allen flinched as Lavi stopped in front of him and held his shoulders. Allen could feel the hidden eye boring into his skull searching. "I'll do anything if it means being with you love," Allen expected the tender kiss that followed his words.

He regrettably pulled away; anyone could see them in the middle of the hallway. Lavi frowned and they kept walking together with no place to go. Then Allen remembered something. "OH CRAP! I have to finish that report on the Berlin Voyage!" Lavi flinched and Allen knew why. The Berlin Voyage was the trip he and Kanda took to get rid of the few surviving akuma. _How they managed without The Earl I'll never know,_ he remembered the exasperated look on Komui's face that day.

"Come on!" He ran dragging Lavi along to the library. "Why are we going to the library?" "I forgot my papers there. I was just supposed to get breakfast and go back," Allen yelled almost giggling at Lavi's face. "You sure that's the only reason," Lavi inquired smirking. "I have to tell you something…and its private there…," Allen said quietly trying to hide the blush on his face.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Lavi squirmed next to his snow haired lover. He desperately wanted to know what Allen had to tell him. But all the nagging couldn't make him stop working and tell him already. _What the heck Allen! Tell me now! No! Not until I finished this cured report._ Lavi scooted closer Allen who seemed to be rushing to finish the report. "Calm down and just tells me already," Lavi whimpered wrapping his arms around Allen pulling him away from the table. "Lavi, STOP! I have to finish this," Allen growled playfully laying on Lavi.

"Tell me and I'll let you finish your precious report," Lavi laughed as Allen tickled his sides. Allen sat up and began writing again. "When I finish this," he smirked. Lavi frowned and placed his head on Allen's shoulder. A few minutes passed and Lavi found himself dozing off. He closed his eyes not bothering to control the weight he put on Allen's shoulder. His dream was weird…

_Allen was singing in a foreign language…No he sang in Japanese….No it wasn't Allen it was someone who looked like Allen…This copycat was had feminine voice so he guessed it was a girl. She sang with such a mystery surrounding her… It reminded Lavi of the 14__th__ song but I wasn't_

_Suteki Da Ne…._

_Her voice was o familiar and comforting the mystery girl finished and Lavi awoke… _

Lavi felt his head pound. He sat up finding out that Allen was also asleep his head on the side of the couch… His report finished? "Allen," he gently shook his sleepy boyfriend, "Wake up." Allen stretched and rubbed his eyes adorably making Lavi want to glomp him. "Oh hi Lavi…What time is it," Allen questioned blinking sleepily.

"Doesn't matter what did you want to tell me?" Lavi questioned not being able to contain his patience anymore. "Oh uhh that," Allen instantly flushed. Lavi tipped his head to a side. _What the heck is he so flustered about?_

"Well umm…" "THE MATRON AGREED TO YOU GUYS STUPID IDEA THAT WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE BECAUSE GUESS WHAT NEWS FLSH YOU BOTH RE GUYS!" Lavi growled hearing a new and already annoying voice. "Jamie…this is a library you should be quiet," Lavi said wrapping his arms protectively around Allen whose whole face was a deep red. _OHH so this stupid jerk knows about THAT and whatever Allen was going to tell me but how?_

"Whaaatever," Jamie waved his hand seeming to dismiss him. "What the heck are you doing here anyways? Come here to stir up more trouble?" Lavi said trying to keep his cool. Jamie's eyes glinted evilly behind his glasses, "No…You two aren't not worth my time… Just came to do some reading caught Allen's nervousness and decided to spare him the embarrassment of telling you…_that._"

"Well we don't need you…. Allen's news is for me and _ME ONLY,_" Lavi growled the last part wanting to wipe that stupid grin off of Jaime's face. Allen squirmed in his hold and gently cried into Lavi's chest. "Aww don't cry short stack it's not _that _embarrassing," Jamie laughed walking away.

"JERK," Lavi shouted running his hands through his lover's hair trying to calm him. "Allen it is okay don't listen to him…He calls you short stack again and I'll _kill him,_" Lavi said soothingly. _Only I get to call him random nicknames…NO ONE ELSE! _ "L-Lavi…I-I-I," he pushed Allen away from his chest so he can hear what he was trying to say. "What is it love," Lavi said kissing away the tears.

"He…was right…"

"About what," Lavi questioned.

"The Matron agreed to help us with…_that._"

Lavi froze. _THERE IS NO WAY IN A MILLION YEARS I AM GOING TO HELPYOU GUYS WITH THAT IDIOTIC IDEA! _He remembered the Matrons constantly reminding them that they are both guys and the possibility of their idea ever becoming true was near impossible.

"Really," Lavi asked still not believing the situation.

"Yep I was surprised too…"

"Is that really what you wanted to tell me," Lavi asked feeling skeptical about the whole situation. _He probably said that so I won't kill Jamie which who said that will stop me?_

**O.o.O.o.O **

Allen sighed. _He can read me like a book…Well I hope he won't kill Jamie. He was here for a reason…Not just to annoy them. And as much as I hate that HE is now involved in this we can't have Lavi disembowel him… _

"No…I uhh," Allen felt his face getting red again. _How am I going to tell him without going permanently red in the face? _"What do you have to tell me that so nerve racking that you go red in the face every time," Lavi asked.

"Huh… Okay well…She agreed because I'll be the one to carry him/her and she says she will only keep agreeing if you….Stop being a Bookman like right away."

Lavi made a confuse face. "That's it?"

"No…I uhh we…need to leave when she's born…," Allen said trying to hide the ever growing blush on his face. Lavi raised an eyebrow skeptically, "What are you ho—, "Lavi gasped mid-sentence and stared astonishingly at Allen.

"She?"

**Then Smiley makes a dramatic end to this chapter and gets yelled at. She cures at Word wrongly accusing her of grammatical error….So I sped it up…I tried making Jamie as much of a jerk as I could….I don't know how I'll continue this…Lavi was going to find out about **_**that**_** a different way but meh…things change plot bunnies attack me….****PLEASE REVIEW**** or Smiley will not have the courage to keep typing about mpreg with the consequences of getting yelled at some more! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistletoe **

**WARNING**- THIS CONTAINS YAOI! AND A FEW OTHER THINGS THAT ARE NOT…COMMON….PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!

D. Gray- Man and its magical assortment of characters do not belong to me they belong to the amazing Katsura Hoshino and I intend to make no profit out of this.

**Chapter 5 le gasp! Big mega thanks to ****Mitsuyo-chan**** and ****Mukuro234**** for reviewing and to all you awesome people who faved/followed this story! **

**O.o.O.o.O**

Lavi skipped around like the weird teen he was. He was humming a random tune. _I got a pocket full of sunshine I got a love and I know it's all mine! _He didn't know why that song was stuck in his head but he didn't care! _Matches my mood as well!_ Then he halted suddenly remembering his surprisingly slow boyfriend. "Allen~," he sang waiting for the snow haired boy to catch up.

"Laviiiiiii god…I'm hungry," Allen said panting. Lavi swung his arm around his boyfriend who didn't do anything. "Of course you are babe let's eat!" He intertwined his hand with Allen's and pulled him toward the cafeteria.

"No! Old fool! You are so blind!" Jamie growled. Bookman sighed and ignored the exorcist. _These children I'll never get a break with them. _Lavi glared at Jamie who was angrily telling Bookman something. He unwrapped his finders from Allen and went to stop him.

"Jamie…Leave the panda alone," Lavi said calmly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Allen ask Jerry for his usual mountain of food. Jamie ignored him. "Did you see that? I thought Bookman were supposed to be able to see the tiniest detail!" "Jamie don't shout at him," Lavi could feel his hand wanting to grab his hammer like innocence.

"Lavi I was wondering where you were…You need to finish the latest work and then we'll leave," Jamie and Lavi both froze at Bookman's words. _NO! I can't leave…Allen…Our daughter….. _Jamie spoke up first, "Bookman that is immoral….You guys can't leave. We still need you at the order." Lavi stared at Jamie shockingly. _Who are you really? Why are you trying to stop him?_ "Jamie I see that but we cannot stay any longer and issue has come up and if we don't leave immediately anything will get solved," Bookman said simply. Lavi thought he heard suspicion in his voice. _Does he know about me and Allen? No, if he did he would have cornered me by now._

Jamie glared at Lavi. He knew what is meant, _you don't stop him and you lose everything._ "Bookman why are we leaving specifically," Lavi asked wanting to drag on the conversation. He could feel Jamie's eyes burn into his skull. _The heck is wrong with him?_

"I told you Lavi and issue came up that we must fix."

_An issue that we must fix immediately don't you mean YOU alone must fix it? _

"Why can't you tell me specifically what's happening," Lavi questioned.

He was about ready to slap Jamie for glaring at him. "You see Bookman whatever issue you must fix I'm sure that can wait…You can't leave," Jaime said. "I won't change my mind…Lavi eat come back finish your last minute work and pack," Bookman said standing up and leaving.

"You're an idiot," Jamie said as soon as he was out of earshot. "What, why am I an idiot?" Lavi growled at him. "Didn't Allen tell you to quit?" Jamie questioned. Lavi flinched. _How the heck does he always know everything? _"Well ye-, "he was stopped in mid-sentence. "Then QUIT!" Jamie yelled attracting a bit of attention. "I can't," Lavi whispered. Allen unfortunately caught that gasped and ran out of the cafeteria. "ALLEN!" Lavi yelled but he was out before he could call him again.

"IDIOT," Jamie slapped him. Lavi recoiled and ran out caring more about Allen then his pride. "Allen!" Lavi yelled. He ran for what seemed to be five minutes and he found no trace of his boyfriend. _He was out of breath from walking a short distance! Where is he? _

"Ah!"

Lavi slammed into Komui. The leader fell back onto the floor. "Oh god, Komui I'm so sorry!" Lavi helped Komui up the leader picked up his beret and placed it on the usual spot on his head. "Oh it's all right Lavi," he smiled. Lavi sighed and apologized to him again and was about to run off again when…."Lavi! Wait…Are _you_ okay?" Komui asked suddenly grapping Lavi's wrist.

Lavi flinched at the surprising question. "Oh yeah…fine" He tried keeping calm but the leaders questioning stare was making him nervous. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Komui asked with no hint of suspicion. "I uh….Was going to see…Miranda, yep you know her…hehe," he put his arm behind his head trademark calmness.

Komui did something strange he messed with his glasses and walked away. Lavi stared at him until he couldn't see him. _The heck is wrong with everyone today?_

"LAVI!"

The red head fell back as a certain frantic woman ran to him and knocked him down. "OH MY GOD, I am so sorry," Miranda said helping the dizzy red head.

Lavi chuckled at his scapegoat for ending his conversation with Komui. "It's all right… What's wrong?" He questioned Miranda.

"Allen has been in the bathroom for a while…He said he wasn't feeling well but it's been too long I think something's wrong with him!"

"Which bathroom is he in?"

"The one by my room," Miranda replied feeling sick herself.

"Thanks!"

Now he knew where Allen was! _Why the heck did I not think to check the bathrooms? _Lavi scolded himself remembering the condition he was in. _Morning sickness,_ _is that what it's called?_ _I have seriously got to study up on this! I'm going to be a father and I have no idea what is in store…_

"_Allen get back into bed I'll knock some sense into him!"_

Lavi momentarily paused. _Isn't that Jamie's voice, is he with Allen?_ Lavi growled thinking of what the conversation will be like if he meets up with _him_ again! He didn't want to talk to Jamie just Allen.

"Lavi stop standing out there awkwardly and enter,"…That was Jamie. Only for the purpose of being with his lover he did. He entered what seemed to be Jamie's room.

He had really weird taste. The walls were a dark purple. There were posters of some strange cartoons…nope there animes. Allen was sitting on the lower part of a bunk bed. Jamie scowled, "I know what you're going to say and no nothing is going on between me and your boyfriend. I just found him in the bathroom throwing his whole self-up."

Allen blushed. Jamie rolled his eyes. "He's fine and tired just thought I'd bring him to my room 'cause it's closer and this idiot insisted on walking by himself, perfect match I think…," Jamie said. Lavi walked over to Allen ignoring Jamie and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. Jamie sighed, "Yep best time and place for that," he said sarcastically.

Lavi didn't want to stop. He knew he had hurt his lover by saying he couldn't give up being Bookman but that was something he had to tell Allen some other time.

"Oh for crying out loud, if you two start doing it in here I'll kill you both and the kid!" Jamie shouted seeing the lovers deepen their kiss.

He pulled Lavi away from Allen seeing that they _insisted_ on ignoring him. Lavi scowled and "Bookman kicked" him to the nearest wall.

"What the _HELL_ was that for?" Lavi and Allen saw astonishingly as Jamie picked himself up and bushed dust off his sweater looking unfazed.

"For interrupting us," Lavi said calmly sitting next to Allen and wrapping his arm around him. Allen sighed and rested his head on Lavi's shoulder.

"Now…Who the hell are you?"

**Meh. Don't really like this chapter. Oh well. Wows all Lavi P.O.V in this chappie that's new XD. ****Please Review**** ^.^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistletoe **

**WARNING**- THIS CONTAINS YAOI! AND A FEW OTHER THINGS THAT ARE NOT…COMMON….PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!

D. Gray- Man and its magical assortment of characters do not belong to me they belong to the amazing Katsura Hoshino and I intend to make no profit out of this.

**Capitulo 6 OMG double update! Big mega thanks to ****Mitsuyo-chan**** and ****Mukuro234**** for reviewing and to all you awesome people who faved/followed this story! **

**So yeah didn't really like the last chappie so I hope this one will be better…**

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Kind of an abrupt question don't you think eye patch?"

"Do _NOT_ call me that again or I will _KILL_ you!"

"Pfft whatever," Jamie said shrugging.

Allen watched the conversation go back and forth. He wanted to know who Jamie was to. The look in his eyes the way he presented himself all about him was so _familiar_.

"Okay if you really want to know about me, first let's start with my innocence. I am a…equipment-type user you can say…," Jamie paused noticing the dumbfounded look on Lavi's face.

"We can say," Lavi asked. Jamie shrugged him off and continued.

"My innocence lets me pass through anything even other innocence," he paused again.

"Like Tyki Mikk?"

Allen flinched. _Oh so that's who he reminds me of…I wonder if they know._

"My innocence is a ghost sort of thing. It gives me ghost like abilities. I can even become transparent enough so that other can't see me," he finished and pushed his arm through a wall demonstrating his ability.

"We've seen that show us the transparency," Lavi said.

"See?" Jamie asked appearing behind the lovers. They both jumped off the bed.

"Oh that's so cool," Allen exclaimed not knowing if he was talking to Jamie.

"I'm over here," the lovers looked to the opposite wall, "And about your stupid Tyki Mikk I am _NOT_ like him."

"Yep that's right…Your much worse," Lavi chuckled at his own joke.

"Funny," Jamie said not bothering to hide his sarcasm.

"Why would it be so bad to be like Tyki?" Allen could not hide his curiosity any longer. _What is so wrong about the man?_

Sure he _WAS _emphasis on was, a Noah. But that was a long time ago. Allen smiled remembering the man who had walked away on that cold victorious day. The white side…The man with the big glasses and goofy hair….Who didn't care how terrible his life was as long as he was with this friends he was happy.

"No point love…Lets go," Lavi said he gabbed Allen's hand and walked out of Jaime's room leaving the teen reading a book.

They walked around the order until they reached Allen's room and they went inside.

"So…are you feeling okay?" Lavi asked lying down on his lover's bed.

Allen smiled there was real concern in his voice. _He was also worried when he saw me in Jaime's room. _He rested next to him. Lavi wrapped and arm around Allen who snuggled into his chest.

"I'm fine…Just felt a little sick," Allen sighed feeling sleepy.

"Should get used to it huh?" Lavi yawned also feeling weary.

_They slept in each other's arms that afternoon…_

**O.o.O.o.O**

_The ace of spades….No….Allen_

_Lavi walked around in the thick fog. He whipped his face with his scarf feeling the humid weather. _

_Hey is that Tyki? Why the HELL is he suddenly popping up everywhere…_

_Even Allen asked about him…_

_WAIT! That's ALLEN! _

_ALLEN!_

_OH GOD ALLEN!_

_There's blood…all the cards…._

_NO ALLEN!_

"**AHHHH!**"

Lavi awoke abruptly to the sound of screaming. It was night he noticed with the silvery moon light pouring into the room. He looked at Allen who was still sleeping. Even rise and fall of his chest telling Lavi that he was all right. _So who the heck screamed?_

"And then he awoke…," Lavi heard the voice of who seemed to be Miranda.

Careful not to awake his snow haired lover he walked out of his room. The woman was shaken up as usual. The Matron, Komui, and some weird looking man were listening to her. The man seemed familiar… His head was down so Lavi couldn't see his face. The Matron seemed to be supporting him.

"Lavi, did we awake you? OH so sorry," Komui said noticing him. The leader smiled but his eyes showed a strange curiosity. _Talk to me later_, they said Lavi nodded. The man flinched (for some strange reason) but didn't move his head up.

"_Lavi…_," his voice slurred and strained managed to say the red heads name. Lavi still couldn't put a name to him. He sort of reminded him of Jamie. _Really Lavi, REALLY? _He mentally scolded himself for referencing Jaime to another person.

"How you managed to find the strength to get up let alone walk to here I'll never know," the Matron asked exasperated and ushered the man away.

"…-len kay?"

Lavi stared at the man who asked the question before turning a corner with the Matron. Miranda stilled had the wild look in her eyes. Komui put and a hand on her shoulder and whispered something inaudible to her. She nodded and ran in the direction of her room whole face beet red.

Komui turned to him his eyes full of seriousness. _Follow me,_ Lavi read them and obeyed. _OH GOD he's going to scold me form coming out of Allen's room…OH GOD I didn't finish any of my work and I didn't pack! WHY am I worried about that? I cannot leave! _Lavi panicked all those things crashing on to him all at once. _ALLEN! If we get in trouble I'll take all the blame I promise!_ He hoped his mental screaming would reach Allen.

Komui entered his usually cluttered room and Lavi followed. He flinched seeing Bookman already there. _Well...I guess I am in trouble…Sorry Allen._

"Have a seat Lavi," Komui said calmly sitting on his desk scattering papers.

Lavi obeyed trying to act as good as possible. _Maybe they just want to chat…_ He placed his arms behind his head making himself look calm.

"First things first, Bookman your concerns?" Komui asked.

Bookman whacked Lavi which made him jump out of the seat and land on his bosom on the floor. He sat in Lavi's seat.

"I am concerned because Lavi has forgotten what it means to be a Bookman," Bookman said simply.

Lavi froze. _OH GOD he knows! He is going to take me away from Allen! Well he won't take me without a fight!_

Komui sighed then nodded, "I know…" The leader stood up and helped Lavi stand. He muttered thanks. "Lavi…what you two do is…" "IS WRONG DON'T YOU THINK WE KNOW!" Lavi shut his mouth. _Dam Allen's going to be so mad at me! _

Bookman kicked him. Lavi slammed into a wall and stood up trying to ignore the pain.

"_DO NOT_ ever shout at your leader have you learned _NOTHING_?" Bookman shouted at Lavi. _So much for learning anything_, he thought muttering an apology to Komui.

"It's just…not fair."

**Hehe… I love ending this stuff in cliffhangers XD. I'm sorry…I must think before I type again…****Please Review**** ^.^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mistletoe **

**WARNING**- THIS CONTAINS YAOI! AND A FEW OTHER THINGS THAT ARE NOT…COMMON….PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!

D. Gray- Man and its magical assortment of characters do not belong to me they belong to the amazing Katsura Hoshino and I intend to make no profit out of this.

**ChApTeR 7 Usual thanks to you awesome people who fave/follow this story would be even more awesome if you all would review. You know the whole 'speed up the author with reviews syndrome' XD**

**O.o.O.o.O**

"You're due right about January 15th…," the Matron said calmly as she printed the first picture of Allen and Lavi's daughter. _AH! That's our baby! _

Allen sighed. He sort of wished he could go and eat but this was more important. Lavi squeezed his shoulders happily and gave him a peck on the cheek. _Overly excited father and starving….well father._

"Don't squirm you'll get fed soon enough," the Matron growled but also had a happy sparkle in her eyes seeing how well Allen and the baby were doing.

"She's so cute!" Lavi sounded like a little girl who just saw a kitten. Allen had to agree their tiny nugget of a daughter did look cute. Only a few days and the girl inside of him was starting to take form.

"Sure," Jamie said sarcastically. The teen was there because of his surprisingly good medical skills but according to the Matron he still had plenty to learn. _Does that mean he wants to join the medical department, _Allen thought. "Don't see what you find cute," he took the newly printed photo and turned it different ways not understanding what they were seeing.

Lavi snatched the photo from him took one look at it sighed and held it to his chest. Allen smiled at his lover. He seemed to be acting _exactly_ like a child and soon enough he was going to be a father._ I guess I would also go crazy if I wasn't delivering her! Oh well I guess I DID volunteer so I shouldn't complain._

"Ah Jamie remember what you have to do?"

"Yes ma'am," Jamie scowled.

"Feel proud of yourself young man. You did these two a favor," the Matron said cleaning Allen's stomach. She glared at the couple for their mistake of sleeping together.

Allen was surprised when Lavi and Jamie had told him what happened…

**FLASHBACK**

_Jamie suddenly 'burst' (Lavi knew he passed through the door with his ghost like ability) into the room. He growled at Lavi for being such and idiot. "What do you mean Lavi? "Komui asked genially curious and not at all angry that Jamie went in his room without permission. Bookman's eyes narrowed at his apprentice. Lavi relaxed at the leader's question. Oh thank god they don't know! Jamie face palmed at Lavi's ignorance. Stupid idiot!_

_ "Lavi's feeling a bit weary and doesn't know what he's saying. I mean COME ON he did just wake up before this," Jamie said calmly. Lavi smiled at him and nodded at his words playing 'half dead boy who sleeps a lot and you should know that' Komui's eyes filled with understanding but Bookman's still had his narrowed. _

_Lavi really hoped that Bookman wasn't reading him. The old man had a way of being able to tell lies from truth in a split-second. He could also read a person like a children's picture book. Body language, tone of voice, Bookman could study it all to the tiniest detail and be able to know everything about a person._

_ "Whatever the case…Lavi we need to go now," he reminded everyone of why they were there in the first place. What the heck is with you and leaving so badly? Komui sighed as if agreeing with Lavi._

_ "You cannot leave Bookman. The order need you two right Komui?" Jamie hoped the Chinese man would understand. Komui nodded. "Yes we still have some last minute things to discuss and they cannot wait." Lavi almost thought he heard suspicion in Komui's voice. But the way the leader had agreed so easily was enough to almost make Lavi hug him._

_ "Jamie…I agree with you and you shall help us as well," Komui said at the last second. Jamie nodded. Lavi chuckled at the tedious amount of paperwork Komui assigned him to fill out and help with. _

**END FLASHBACK**

The way Jamie stopped Bookman from leaving (and convinced Komui to agree with him) with no more than a simple statement he had said over and over had convinced Allen he was on their side. Besides the reason he had never told anyone about his and Lavi's relationship or daughter was more than enough proof for him. Jamie was a friend no matter how much of a jerk he acted.

"**GET DOWN**!"

Several nurses screamed. The Matron sighed, "Wait here I have to take a look at our _special _patient." She walked out of the tiny room and they found it was much louder outside.

"**NO! LEAVE ME!**" Who Lavi and Allen thought was the special patient yelled. _Sounded like a man_. His voice was unrecognizable to both of them but sounded _really _familiar. "Who's the patient Jamie?" Lavi asked wrapping an arm around Allen.

Jamie scowled, "None of your business eye patch." Lavi glared at him for the 'eye patch' nickname but said nothing. Jamie twitched nervously as he heard the Matron soothingly calm the man.

"**HE'S HERE I KNOW IT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?**" _Guess it didn't work, _Allen thought. The man's voice sounded as if he was in pain. _Where the nurses hurting him or was he already injured?_

The man's screams seemed to be getting weaker but his message was clear to Allen, _he's looking for somebody and he won't stop until he finds that person. And apparently he thinks he was accused of something bad. What could he have done? Has this patient gone mad?_

"Ho boy…He'll be the end of me," the Matron said tiredly. She entered the room and let the couple leave unnoticed though.

"Wonder who the patient is…," Allen said wanting to end the annoying silence. Lavi shrugged. "Whoever it was he sounded crazy," Lavi replied before he slammed head first onto the floor. Allen felt arms wrap around him and pick him up. _Well at least whoever this is isn't squeezing so hard. The hug felt purposely gentle as if the person knew of his condition._

"_Allen~_" A strange sing song voice said his name. _It's the patient! What the heck is he doing here? Is he all better? Why is he hugging me?_

"**STUPID MIKK, LET GO OF HIM!**"_ Wait Mikk?_ Jamie's voice roared startling Allen and he was dropped on his bottom. His red haired boyfriend lifted his face and yelled at Jamie. "JAMIE! This is your do-!" Lavi stopped mid-sentence. Allen turned around and saw the person who picked him up…

**O.o.O.o.O**

_What the hell? This has got to be a coincidence, right? _Standing before him in his stupid white form and carefree smile was Tyki Mikk. Lavi sat there and stared at Tyki like a fish out of water. Allen was doing the same.

"Hello Lavi, your looking well," Tyki smiled never left his face. Lavi couldn't answer. _Why the hell is he here? There is no possible way he could still be alive! _He remembered the injuries of being exorcised still hurt the former Noah. _I must be dreaming this is…too much of a coincidence. He can't be here like now and ugh my head._

"Lavi are you okay?" Lavi found true worry in his voice. This was the absolute weirdest thing he's ever heard before. "Uhh…Yep just fine you okay lo-Allen," Lavi stopped himself from almost calling Allen love. Allen nodded standing up at the same him Lavi did.

Tyki beamed. He seemed so _different_ from when Lavi had last seen him. He almost seemed normal…almost. The way he look so inhumanly happy kept his normalness at almost.

"_Okay~_" Tyki sang. Lavi felt himself wanting to punch him. No matter how much Tyki had apparently changed he was still the cold blooded murderer he hated. Allen felt Lavi tense beside him. "Hey sorry but we have to go," Allen said pulling his lover away from Tyki and Jamie.

"_YEAH TYKI LETS GO!_" Lavi heard Jamie's pretend happy voice. "See you Allen and Lavi," Tyki said last minute before being dragged away by Jamie.

_What a freak! Who the hell does he think he is? He was marching into the Black Order acting as if they were all friends. Lavi could never forgive him. That stupid Noah who killed his lover!_

"Lavi are you okay?" Allen asked wrapping his fingers around his lover's hand. Lavi nodded. He is fine just the thought of _Tyki _here now made him want to rip his face off. "No you're not," Allen replied stopping in front of Lavi and faced him. Lavi wanted so much as to sink into those gorgeous silver-blue eyes he loved so much but this was not the time or place to do so.

"Yes I am."

"Quit lying!"

"I'm not lying."

"You just lied again."

Lavi pulled Allen to him and kissed his snow haired lover. Allen protested at first then sunk into his kiss. Lavi loved this. The way he could calm down Allen with something so simple made him so happy. He regrettably pulled away to avoid getting caught. Allen rested his head against his chest.

"I'm still starving."

"Okay love lets go eat."

**Yay! Normal un-cliff hanger ending to this chapter! YAY! XD! Okay Tyki-pon was added 'cause I LOVE him! He's one of those characters who you can hate at first then totally **_**love~**_**! Next chapters will be in month time lapses. So don't be confused if something totally random happens in the next chapter. ****Please Review**** ^.^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mistletoe **

**WARNING**- THIS CONTAINS YAOI! AND A FEW OTHER THINGS THAT ARE NOT…COMMON….PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!

D. Gray- Man and its magical assortment of characters do not belong to me they belong to the amazing Katsura Hoshino and I intend to make no profit out of this.

**CHaPtEr 8 May Once again thanks to all you wonderful people who fave/follow and review I love you all!**

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Allen he's scaring me," Lavi said in a low whisper to his boyfriend.

Allen chuckled and relaxed against Lavi's chest. Sure it's was weird that Tyki enjoyed dancing around outside on these kinds of sunny days but that wasn't scary. That was just as Allen said weird. The man wasn't even dancing with any coordination. Just spinning around and jumping like a ballerina. Allen was happy. He was normal as he can get. He isn't a Noah anymore and the pain that had hurt him so long from being exorcized didn't seem to be bothering him.

"Beware the ides of March," Lavi read spookily a part form The Tragedy of Julius Caesar. He was reading it out load out of sheer boredom. "What are the ides of March?" Allen asked. Elizabethan English wasn't one of his strengths. "Love it's the middle of the month like around March 15th," Lavi said putting the book down and hugging him.

"Should we be worried about the ides of January?" Allen asked nervously. The daughter inside of him squirmed.

"Not at all," Lavi replied easily. He kissed Allen's neck which made the shorter boy moan. He and Lavi had agreed no love making until their daughter was born and that wasn't going to be so hard because of their usual secrecy.

"What should her name be?"

"It will come on its own time."

Allen closed his eyes sleepily. The peace they had now that The Earl was gone was incredible. "If your sleepy we can go back inside," Lavi murmurs sleep coating his voice as well.

"What if Tyki sees us?"

"Hmm…"

Most of the order didn't know about their relationship let alone daughter. That included Tyki. The only ones who did were the Matron, Jamie, and Jerry. If other unknown people knew then they probably didn't care which is why they hadn't told anyone.

Now Jerry knows about their relationship not daughter. He had seemed to always have known as he put it. The man seemed to have a sixth sense for these kinds of things. Happily he packed them a picnic lunch when they were hungry and wanted private time together. This is how they ended up this beautiful day in their secret spot where they could see but not be seen.

"Sure," Allen yawned and stretched as he got up. He then cringed feeling his daughter give the tiniest of kicks.

Lavi cupped his face and kissed him. Allen never got over how much he loved Lavi's weird timings and he never would. Once the order had a black out and Lavi kissed him. Another time was when they were reading out of boredom Lavi reached over and guess what kissed him (and they probably did other things as well).

Breaking apart for much needed air Lavi looked around._ Probably for Tyki,_ Allen thought picking up the empty four baskets of lunch.

"I can't see him… Probably went inside to eat," Lavi stepped out of their hiding spot and stretched. Allen followed looking around. He trusted Lavi's Bookman eyes but _you never know_. Tyki was nowhere to be found. Lavi shrugged and intertwined his fingers with Allen only letting go when they entered the Black Order.

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Suteki Da Ne…._

_The Allen impersonator sung again… She had the voice of an angel and the looks of one as well. She played the piano like Allen did during the 14__th__ symphony but this is another song…_

_Can't a girl just paly a lovely tune?_

_She spoke to Lavi her voice was muffled as if she didn't want him to know her true identity. _

_Who are you?_

_Simply a dream…for now_

_She spoke with such wisdom._

_Why for now?_

_Because you're waking up _

**O.o.O.o.O**

Lavi yawned pushing papers off his bed in the process. He hadn't slept with Allen with the ongoing fear that they were going to get caught and who knows what then. He felt exhausted. His sleeping with Allen had comforted him, being here with Bookman and all the stupid papers irked him. He didn't like being away from Allen especially now in his condition. Every second Allen was away from him Lavi worried even more now. The fear of Allen and their daughter getting hurt haunted his sleep when he wasn't dreaming of Allen's imposter nightmare hit him _HARD._ Lavi shivered and stood to go get something to eat hoping Allen was there. If not having a peaceful sleep.

Lavi scanned the cafeteria. It was unusually empty and Allen was nowhere to be found. He ordered his usual meal and sat with Lenalee. She was chatting away with Kanda nodding at the appropriate places.

"Lavi, haven't seen you in a while where's Allen?" Lenalee asked cheerfully. The question, it wasn't and _I know you two are madly in love and always together. _It was that casual_ best friends should know were each other at all times since they hang out a lot,_ with no suspicion or anything unusual in her tone of voice.

"Probably asleep," Lavi said casually. He didn't want any suspicion, and it was pretty easy to answer since he really wasn't sure if his boyfriend was still asleep or not.

Kanda cursed in Japanese and Lenalee scolded him in Chinese as Tyki sat next to Lavi. The man smiled at them and began eating dinner. *"Ni hao ma?" Lenalee asked Tyki. He gave her a weird look. "Oh sorry that means how you are," she corrected herself blushing.

Tyki shrugged," It's all right and I'm fine how you are?"

"Perfect," the Chinese exorcist said winking at Kanda who hid his face which was probably blushing Lavi guessed.

Lavi chuckled. Tyki went back to his food. Lavi found that Lenalee and Allen seemed to be the only ones not afraid or suspicious of Tyki. They both smiled and made small talk to him, while the rest of the order (including Lavi) gave him wary looks.

"Che I'm finished," Kanda growled standing up to throw away his tray and go do who knows what. "I'm finished **ye, wait for me Kanda!"

Tyki looked sad. "Did they leave because of me? I'm sorry," the downcast man said putting his fork down.

Lavi sighed. He couldn't ignore a sad person. Especially when he was sad because of something he didn't do. "Nah and it's okay," Lavi tried to smile. The former Noah sighed and left Lavi as well. _Okay FINE leave! I was trying to make you happy!_ Lavi scowled. _He is impossible to get through,_ he thought seeing the man walk out of the cafeteria with a sad expression.

"Lavi, thank god hide me!" Lavi almost choked on his soup when Miranda hid under the table near him. "Uhh what's wrong Miranda?" Lavi asked looking around for anything that could have startled the woman. He saw Komui enter the Cafeteria. He looked frantic. "Don't tell him I'm here!" Lavi thought she was mentioning Komui so he turned and continued eating.

"Lavi, have you seen Miranda?" Lavi looked at him and shook his head. Komui was in a wreck. He was crying not even bothering to stop the tears. His usual beret was not on his head and his hair was all messed up and in knots.

"Oh dear god…Are you all right Komui?" The Chinese man took a deep breath and nodded. Lavi guessed he didn't want to speak.

"Have you seen Miranda?" He asked again trying to hide his face. Lavi thought of the woman under the table. She seemed really frantic like _MORE_ frantic than usual. Lavi wondered if she was crying as well. He could feel her shaking.

"Nope," he said calmly almost too calmly. Komui wore a defeated expression. "If you do can you tell her I'm sorry… pleased?" He sounded so desperate. Lavi had never seen the man like that even when it seemed like they were going to lose the war he always seemed so calm. Lavi nodded not trusting himself to shout out _Miranda's here under the table don't be sad! _

Komui smiled and walked out of the cafeteria head a little more slumped than they should be. Lavi sighed. _What is going on here? _He remembered when he had seen Miranda so shaken up and Komui calmed her so easily with her red face at the time he thought she was just tired. _Could they also have a secret relationship?_

Lavi shook the thought away when Miranda came out from under the table in the exact state he thought she would be. She was shaking frantically and she cried. Lavi gave her a napkin and she wiped her face. "Oh god…I've done a terrible thing," Miranda cried. Lavi was glad only he and Miranda were there. Whatever was going on it seemed it was a secret as well.

**O.o.O.o.O**

***yes I can speak Chinese**

****also or too**

**Hehe thought more was to come right? Sorry XD. I love ****Julius Caesar**** it's such a good play and maybe I shall reference it once or twice! So about this I was thinking of sprinkling some KORANDA into this story but if you guys don't want me to its okay! ****Please Review**** ^.^**

**OH! And one more thing would you all be dears and read ****Musical Summary ****Its not long I just need help on something! Please comment your thoughts on it as well! Don't be mad it's a plan for a LAVEN! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mistletoe **

**WARNING**- THIS CONTAINS YAOI! AND A FEW OTHER THINGS THAT ARE NOT…COMMON….PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!

D. Gray- Man and its magical assortment of characters do not belong to me they belong to the amazing Katsura Hoshino and I intend to make no profit out of this.

**CHAPTER 9 June Once again thanks to all you wonderful people who fave/follow and review I love you all! I am so sorry for the last short summary I was just short on time!**

**O.o.O.o.O **

_Suteki da ne_

_Why do you keep singing that?_

_Isn't it wonderful?_

_Yes it is but-_

_The song means isn't it wonderful._

_What is so wonderful?_

_This…._

**O.o.O.o.O**

Lavi awoke from the "Allen impersonator" dream. He felt wet. His desk was wet. _Since when do I drool?_ His head was pounding and this last minute log was only half way done _Okay now Jamie's information_, he thought turning to his log. There was nothing on it. Nothing useful or that he didn't know. Just the usual age, gender, and date joined the order.

_Great now I have to find out more about that jerk!_ Sure Jamie had been helpful these two months but Lavi still didn't like his 'I'm much better than everyone attitude so I can act like an insensitive donkey butt to you' attitude. It drove Lavi up the wall!

A few days ago Lavi and Allen had gotten another ultrasound of their daughter. While they were busy at aweing the tiny human's adorableness Jamie just complained and said something about not being able to tell if she would end up even the slightest bit cute until she was born. This almost made Lavi want to rip his face off. Well everything made his want to destroy Jamie!

_Okay about the idiot. He has a ghost like innocence it's probably parasitic. He can pass through anything and can choose what he wants to touch. There's also the fact he can become transparent even invisible which makes him even more annoying! Mainly because he can be right next to you spying and you would never know!_

Lavi was just about to close the log book when he noticed something. Scribbled behind the page he had just written on where the words _Dra-Kun Arising. _Lavi scratched his head in confusion. No one knew about his private exorcist book not even Bookman. He had kept it in a secret place that he was certain no one could find under the wrong circumstances. He was so confused because that was not his writing. His photographic memory proved it.

_Who the heck wrote this?_ He shrugged and closed the book. That was something he would have to find out later…

**O.o.O.o.O**

"What does it do?"

Allen sighed for the thousandth time as for the thousandth time Tyki asked the same question. The tom-boyish blond shook her head again. The chains on her hat rattled. Sure Allen had wondered as well what her dagger innocence did to but she refused to answer.

"I told you, I can't tell you or my brother will kill me!" Her brother was Jamie which surprised Allen. Compared to Jamie's all around dark appearance she seemed the exact opposite of him.

"Come on Heather! We won't tell Jamie we promise," Tyki wined. It was still hard for the snow haired boy to believe this was the same Noah he had fought not so long ago. _He seems almost completely different now, _almost because he looked like a mix of the care-free vagabond and the gentleman Noah. He also still loved playing poker. He challenged Allen at whatever chance he got and of course always lost.

Even through his 734 losses he still loved the game and never got mad. The only time Allen ever saw him mad was when Heather mentioned that her brother was Jamie. That seemed to have given the former Noah an irked spark to his eyes.

"Hey Allen," the snowed haired teen whipped around hearing his lovers voice. Lavi ran up to him and gave him a hug. It was an innocent thing the best friends did but Allen noticed Heather narrow her eyes. "Lavi you're crushing me," Allen took a deep breath when Lavi let go of him his face full of worry. "OH! I'm so sorry!" Lavi frantically said. Allen sighed, "I'm fine."

Heather giggled and then stopped. The action seemed to have surprised her. Tyki looked confusingly from Heather to Lavi to Allen and back again. "What wrong Tyk?" Heather asked casually. "Well you should make your introduction for our red haired friend here," the Portuguese man gestured to Lavi. "Oh sorry, I'm Heather. Or you can call me Jamie's sister!" She giggled again and stopped for a second time with a bewildered look on her face.

Lavi's eyes widened. "You can't possibly be related to him." Allen chuckled as he expected this reaction from his boyfriend.

"Why not, you think the white girl with the blond hair and gangster style can't possibly in a million years be related to the tanned dark haired freak that is my brother?" Lavi blinked and noticed Heather's necklace it was a dagger.

"I'm hungry," Tyki said awkwardly and walked away mumbling to himself. "If anyone Jamie's related to him," Lavi said in a low whisper. Allen thought for a second. Jamie did look a lot like Tyki but he explained before he hardly knew the man.

"Sure what every Daniel did a good job," Heather said mumbling to herself. _What in the world is she talking about? Who's Daniel?_ "Well I sort of have to talk to Allen in private see you Heather," Lavi waved to her taking Allen by the hand pulling him away from her.

The walked in silence hand in hand. Allen was panting by the time they got to the library which seemed to be Lavi's destination. They sat down on the nearest couch and Lavi without checking the perimeter gently kissed his boyfriend.

Allen kissed him back but with more caution. Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen to keep him from pulling apart. The shorter boy let himself be consumed by Lavi's kiss.

"Idiots should really be glad I'm here or you would have been caught a long time ago," Allen slowly pulled apart from Lavi as Jaime's form took shape. He was standing in front of them his arms crossed eyes glaring behind his glasses. Lavi scowled at him and wrapped and arm around Allen's back. "Really, why the hell are you always spying on us?"

Allen snuggled into his lover's embrace. He felt a tiny kick and shifted to a better position. Lavi beamed at him and placed a peck on his cheek. _So close_, his eyes read.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "You two are absolutely the most idiotic people I have ever met." "You are the rudest person I have ever met," Lavi said rubbing Allen's stomach tenderly. Allen sighed and closed his eyes. He felt so comfortable and he wish he and Lavi could have moment like this freely and not behind closed doors.

"You just waltz in here without looking around with the intention of making love on the couch." Jamie growled shifting his glasses. Allen noticed he was trying really hard to keep his voice calm but it was failing him. "I don't see how you and Heather can be related," Lavi said casually smirking when he saw Jamie flinch. "How do you know about my sister?" "Cause I told them bro!" Heather came out of nowhere and glompped her brother.

"**HEATHER** what the _HELL_ are you doing here," Jamie growled making his blond haired sister release him. "Nothing much wanted to read and decided it was the right moment to appear." She giggled and Jamie sighed. "No, what are you doing at the **Black Order**!" Heather smiled. Allen really didn't want to hear the sibling argue Lavi on the other hand seemed to be paying close attention.

"Temper my brother! Where in a library with two gorgeous boys one who looks like he'd rather be anywhere than here," Heather gestured to the lovers on the couch mainly Allen. "I don't care what Allen feels you tow should go get a room for all I care," Jamie glared at the lovers. Lavi looked back calmly Allen sighed.

"Hey don't be mean bro! They just probably wanted some private time together and you being the creepy stalker that you are must have interrupted them," Heather said winking at the two boys on the couch. _She knows!? She just got here! If she can find out so easily who knows how many other people_ have_ figured out me and Lavi are lovers. Then again they probably don't care and would much rather see us happy together than suffering apart._

"I am not a stalker. I was just warning the idiots that chose not to check if there was anyone around to be careful," Jamie said. Heather laughed. "Yeah whatever bro," she waved at them and walked away. "Heather! **HEATHER** listen to me or suffer the consequences!" Jamie threatened his sister. Heather laughed, "Ooh I'm so scared!" Heather ran away Jamie following her.

"Finally," Lavi said nuzzling Allen. The shorter boy couldn't help but to blush. "Heh you're so cute! I'm such a lucky guy!" Lavi gave him a peck on the lips. Allen blushed even more. The way Lavi called him cute made him embarrassed. Lavi chuckled and kissed him again this time with more passion. Allen could feel his daughter wiggle. The thought of their baby and the strict no love making rule made Allen pull away.

Lavi frowned then embraced him. Allen snuggled into his chest. He could hear Lavi's heartbeat it was fast. As if it was aching to show Allen how much he cared. "Huh still got to wait," Lavi said probably feeling the kick their daughter gave. "Yep but time will go by fast…," Allen said feeling impatient as well.

"I love you," Lavi whispered tenderly moving his hand to rub his lover's tummy again. Allen sighed and let his lover continue with the gentle strokes. "I love you too," Allen said kissing Lavi.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Dawwww their so cute! I wanted to add some fluffy stuff so I did! Heather is another friend of mine who I forced into this story! XD She does really act like that especially when she wants to annoy one of us for the heck of it XD ****Please Review ****or else I'll feel as if I'm failing you and won't feel like continuing :c No one wants that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mistletoe **

**WARNING**- THIS CONTAINS YAOI! AND A FEW OTHER THINGS THAT ARE NOT…COMMON….PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!

D. Gray- Man and its magical assortment of characters do not belong to me they belong to the amazing Katsura Hoshino and I intend to make no profit out of this.

**Chapter 10 July Once again thanks to all you wonderful people who fave/follow and review I love you all! **

**O.o.O.o.O**

Lavi scowled. He just about reached his boiling point with this stupid logging. He knew the only reason they were still here was because Komui was trying his best to fill out all this post war stuff and he swore he needed Bookman's photographic memory to help him. Sure they hadn't left yet but the amount of paperwork was very tedious and repetitive. He knew he wasn't the only one suffering. He often saw Jamie in the library hunched over a stack of paper with a mad look in his eyes. _This is the absolute most stupid thing I've ever done!_

Shifting through the endless stack of papers he looked for a specific one. _Noah's, anti-akuma weapons, golems, The Earl, Jasdevi, Count Krory, Bak Chan, the Asia branch, _he named off the different papers about all sorts of things and scowled when he couldn't find the correct one. _We have got to get more organized or we'll never finish…but that is a good thing. I can be with Allen for longer. But how much longer will Komui be able to hold off Bookman? I need to be here I need be with Allen and our baby I can't just abandon them._

_ Why don't you just quit? _Jamie's words ran through his head. Why didn't he just quit being a Bookman? That would make everything much easier. Then again Bookman would demand an explanation and he didn't have one to give other than the fact he was madly in love with Allen. He knew he couldn't tell him that. Shifting through piles and piles of paper he thought he couldn't get his mind off of that. The thought of quitting had always nagged him from the second he felt his heart beat even more than usual when he was around Allen. _I'm absolutely hopeless,_ he thought getting back to his work to distract himself.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Allen didn't feel well. He clenched his stomach. He couldn't even find the strength to get up out of bed. He felt nauseous. He wanted to throw up but at the same time no because he knew later he would have to clean. Groaning he made another effort to sit up which failed epically and resulted in him getting a headache. He wished Lavi was here. He wished _anyone_ was here to help him. He knew though his boyfriend was buried under a pile of paper work and not allowed to stop until he completely finished.

He flinched feeling the baby inside of him kick. He knew this was natural, to feel as if he had to throw up all over the place. Removing all thoughts of blowing chunks all over his room he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It seemed like only seconds passed when his daughter kicked again. He sighed and just accepted his fate of just waiting until someone came and helped him. His prayers were answered when a few minutes later someone knocked on his door. "Come in," he groaned not caring who his savior was.

She was Heather. She had a worried look on her face. "Oh gosh Allen. You look terrible." She ran to his side and put her and on his head. "I don't feel any fever, are you okay?" She asked feeling his palm. "No can you help me up? I need to go-," he flinched feeling his daughter kick for a third time. "Okay," she carefully moved his arm over her shoulders and helped him stand up. Allen wobbled and she slowly guided him to the bathroom. "I guess I'll have to go in there with you," Heather mumbled.

Allen shook his head, "No need I can manage the last few steps." He murmured feeling last night's dinner come back to him. Heather looked worriedly at him as he entered. Going into the nearest unoccupied stall he let himself go. After what seemed like a life time he finally felt better and flushed. He rinsed his mouth and walked out of the bathroom feeling significantly better than this morning. "Allen! I thought you would never come out I was just about to look for Lavi," he dismissed the thought of worry toward Heather thinking of Lavi to call for help.

"I'm fine. I probably ate something bad yesterday," he rubbed his stomach feeling his daughter kick again. _You're a lively little girl today aren't you?_ He thought chuckling. Heather blocked him from going back to his room and lying down again. She narrowed her blue eyes at him and studied him up and down. He hoped she wouldn't notice he was wearing bigger clothes to hide his expanding belly. Then she widened her eyes and hugged him. He flinched as she on purposely didn't hug him to hard. She sighed and whispered, "Don't be afraid I won't tell anyone."

Allen's heart sped up at her sentence. She continued, "You're a very lucky person you know that? I'm here to support you. Now I understand why my brother's here." She gave him a small squeeze and let go of him. She smiled at him as if she was waiting for a reply. Allen shivered. He felt his eyes sting with tears. _If he and Lavi could tell everyone of their unborn daughter would they all be as supportive and Heather, Jamie, and the Matron?_

"Hey I know what will cheer you up," before he could ask what she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her room which he thought was Jamie's as well. He was wrong. Heather went in the opposite direction of his room. Heather's room was next to a balcony. "I chose to be here to let Dra-kun exercise," Allen wasn't about to ask who Dra-kun was. They entered her room which unsurprisingly was like Jamie's just a bit messier. Like Jamie she had different anime posters everywhere. Unlike him there were several weird stuffed animals on her bed and canvases and art of all sort of was everywhere as well. She also had a circular rise in the middle of the room and a large window which let all the sun's rays into the room.

"Okay stand there," Allen did as he was told taking his position on the circular rise. Heather disappeared into a closet and came out with a tape measure. "Don't move!" She ran around him measuring his height arm length and everything else. When she measured something she would mumble then wright it down on the nearest notebook. "What are you doing?" Allen asked feeling a bit bored when she measured his arm length for the 50th time. "Measuring you," she replied simply writing something else on her notebook. "Really I didn't notice," he said not bothering to hide his sarcasm. She glared at him then sighed, "I need to measure you so we can go shopping." "Why are we going shopping?" He asked not liking where she was going with this.

"One because I can't sow and two because those clothes wont hide…uhh what is it?" "A girl," Allen smiled. "Yes because your terrible taste in baggy clothes wont hide her forever." She smiled feeling his belly. Allen blushed. No one ever did that besides Lavi. The Matron would only do that so she could make another ultrasound. Heather feeling him freeze stopped. "I would make you clothes for saving you the trouble of dying of embracement at a store but like I said I can't sow," she sighed. She rubbed her forehead probably thinking she needed to master that one artistic talent.

"Come on! You can bring Lavi too," smiling she pulled him out of her room. Allen felt like he would collapse on the spot. He was starving and the extra mouth to feed made him even more starving! "Allen!" Heather looked around trying to find the source of who called Allen. She let him lean on her she thought he was hungry. Allen looked up and saw Lavi run to him and hugged him. Jamie came a few steps behind. "Tell him," he growled. Lavi pulled Allen to his chest and glared at Jamie. _What does Jamie want Lavi to tell me?_ Allen snuggled into his boyfriend's warm embrace. "Tell him," Jamie said venomously.

"Not now Jamie, Allen's weak he needs food," Heather pleaded to her brother. Jamie shook his head. "Lavi you to tell Allen now here where it's private," Jamie replied ignoring his sister. Lavi sighed. "What do you have to tell me?" Allen asked pulling a little away from Lavi. The red-haired boy looked as if he was struggling to find his voice. "It's about my apprenticeship," Allen tilted his head to the side. "Are you going to quit?" Lavi shut his eyes. Allen wondered why he would want to talk about his Bookmanship.

After what seemed like an eternity Lavi opened his eye again. "No," he said simply. Allen felt his heart break. "Why not", he asked Lavi looked away from him. "Don't be a coward," Jamie said he sounded as if he wanted to kill Lavi. "I can't," Lavi said still not meeting Allen's face. The white haired boy didn't know if he answered to Jamie or to him.

**O.o.O.o.O**

_A raven cawed. He flew and landed on his master's shoulder. Where here Dracruz? The black bird nodded spotting the Black Order just a few miles ahead. Odd place for him to be don't you think. The bird nodded again. He knew just as much about his master's target as he knew his feathers and this was an odd place to be. Doesn't matter where he hides, that coward! This time I will strike him down…_

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Cliffhanger I did there! Hope you enjoyed all the Heather action! The scene where she's measuring Allen I re-did that like over a million times! ****Please Review****. ^.^ You gorgeous people! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Mistletoe**

**D. Gray –Man and its magical assortment of characters belong to the amazing Katsura Hoshino and I intend to make no profit out of this.**

**Hello and welcome to the long awaited (I hope) chapter 11 (August)! For those of you who followed and thought when is this crazy lady going to update well thanks XD. Mainly I didn't update because of the fact that I had work to do and all my files got deleted and yeah… so this chapter is not what I had typed at first… Hope you like anyways!**

**All-In-Time: (chapter 4**) Hehe I know! Ugh Plot bunnies are so evil they make me get off topic and stuff XD

**Max101: (chapter 9) **Thank you so much! I wanted to type something fluffy and I guess I succeeded 3 **(chapter 10) **Yes I know he's a jerk but all good stories must have a conflict right? I can't make them have a heavenly birth and relationship or else it won't seem realistic.

**Andre19: (chapter 10)** Thank you so much for the lovely review I really appreciate it! I'm not exactly sure about my writing style but if you like it I'm glad 3. Here's your update and maybe this chapter will make you change your mind about Lavi's behavior.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Lavi wandered through the long endless halls of the Black Order aimlessly. His heart was heavy and his mind blank. He blinked lifelessly as Jamie screamed at him to stop. _As if the idiot couldn't catch up._ "BakaUsagi, I will _destroy _you if you do not stop this insta-!" The idiot teen slammed into Lavi. "You were saying?" He asked his usual cheerfulness nowhere to be found. Jamie glared at him and adjusted his glasses. "Been having fun _Bookman_?" Jamie growled emphasizing the word. Lavi shrugged. The mere mention of the word Bookman made him want to barf.

"So I see," Jamie muttered. He stood up and pulled Lavi's scarf making him choke and forcing the red head to follow. "Ack what the heck Jamie" Lavi sputtered. "Sometimes one must feel the suffering of others to truly suffer. You think you have it bad _Bookman_ but there are others…" Jamie trailed off and let go of Lavi's scarf. Lavi blinked the teen sounded far as if he was possessed or something. Suddenly Lavi felt very tired as if he hadn't slept for days which was indeed the case. He couldn't even say anything before his eyes closed and he collapsed.

**O.o.O.o.O**

_You again? _

_I thought you hated me…_

_I don't even know who you are, Lavi said to the Allen imposter. She blinked and cried. Her gentle crying made him want to hurt someone. Who would ever hurt an angel like her? Even though he didn't know her he felt a connection maybe because she looked so much like him…_

_Please don't cry. The one eyed teen said. His voice sounded pleading as if he would do anything to make her happy. _

_I'm sorry. Her voice was a faint whisper as if it was a breeze and he had only imagined it._

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Ow…where am I?" "In the infirmary," growled the perturbed voice of the Matron. Lavi blinked a few times to clear his vision. He sighed and rubbed his head. It was murdering him. "Yes you fainted and hit yourself pretty hard…I really should warn Jamie about that…," she trailed off and it almost looked as if she wanted to laugh. Lavi shrugged and closed his eyes feeling the same emptiness he felt before he fainted, it always returns to him. It was never really gone; it's always there…even if something distracts him. "Don't sleep it's not good for you in the condition you're in now," the Matron said pointing at the wrap that Lavi surprisingly enough failed to notice.

_Am I losing my edge?_ He wondered. He hated feeling like this like his Bookmanship was slowly leaving him then again did he really care about being a Bookman anymore? The time with the Order mainly with Allen had made him see things differently. A kind of different in which if he had to choose between being a Bookman or Allen he would choose Allen without a doubt. _Then why didn't I tell him? Why did I let him run away and suffer the thought of me caring more about being a Bookman than him? _His heart felt a pain one that the dullness of his sadness had tried to hide.

_ I need to find Allen._ He looked at the Matron who was muttering into a clipboard. He thought that slipping past her was near to impossible and if one had managed it one would mostly likely end up back in bed being fussed over with even worse injuries. Lavi rubbed his ear in a painful reminder. "Thinking of leaving?" The Matron asked her eyes narrowing. Lavi smiled and put on his most innocent looking face, "Who me? Never, I am a good boy Matron." The Matron let slip a tiny laugh, "Oh Lavi…" She looked to the left as the curtains rustled.

"Quit complaining! The Matron will make you feel better," Jamie growled pushing a very tired looking Allen Walker. "I urp!" Allen looked as if he turned a shade of green for a second. Lavi saw as his lover refused to look at him. The red head frowned he desperately wanted to hold Allen and tell him how much he loved the little cutie and him. "Oh for crying out loud Jamie take him to the restroom!" The Matron snapped at the teen. "Sorry I thought I heard a voice telling me to bring him here," Jamie said rolling his eyes and pushing Allen toward the rest room.

"Pfft a voice my back," The Matron glared at Lavi who under her stare pulled the covers over his head. "Ahh please don't hurt me!" Lavi whimpered. The Matron pulled the covers and sighed. "We both know why Jamie brought Allen here and I bet my job it wasn't because a voice," she muttered looking at where Jamie and Allen left sadly. Lavi frowned the ache had returned it had left when he saw Allen his belly bigger than the last time they had spoken but now it was back and he wanted to get rid of it. He wanted to destroy it and never feel it again.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Allen coughed as Jamie patted his back. "Calm down you're not dying!" The teen growled. Heather saw Allen looking as if he was about to faint slapped Jamie's hand away. "For crying out loud bro he's pregnant not choking!" She rubbed his aching belly and he blinked thankfully at her. "Pfft not _my _fault he can't control himself!" Jamie yelled. Heather slapped him again, "And that's why where he to help him _because_ he can't control himself!" Allen sighed and ignored the siblings bickering. His daughter wiggled she had been more restless by the day and Allen wondered if she somehow knew her parents weren't talking.

_Calm down little one it's going to be okay. _He thought mostly trying to reassure himself. "Allen did you hear me?" Heather's voice broke his thoughts. "Wh-hat," he stuttered. Heather sighed, "Did you know it was Lavi's birthday today?" "Yes," he said simply. Even though he and Lavi hadn't talked in a while he had counted the days till August 10th the day his lover was born. "WHAT how come the only one who didn't know was ME," Heather screamed so loudly Allen thought his ears were going to burst. "BAH! Who_ cares_ I thought you said we were just going to concentrate on-, "Jamie stopped in mid-sentence and looked around with a wild look in his eyes.

"What is it bro?" "N-n-nothing…erm Heather tell everyone to get ready," Jamie coughed looking flustered. Heather blinked then a light bulb seem to turn on she nodded and left. "Ready f-f-for what?" Allen stuttered feeling sick again. "BakaUsagi's birthday of course," Jamie smirked and adjusted his glasses. Allen blinked. Lavi's didn't _like_ celebrating his birthday he told Allen himself. "Why?" Allen asked smartly. Jamie twitched, "Because he is…family." The teen had said family as if it was filled with poison. "Never mind! Follow me Heather said she has something for you to try on!" Jamie grabbed Allen's arm before the pregnant boy could argue.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Lavi sighed. His head wasn't feeling as terrible as before and the worst of the injury had healed so the Matron had let him out early._ I wonder why? She looked as she was going to kill me when she thought I was going to escape…_ Lavi shrugged not really caring hi main priority was to find Allen now. He was failing miserably. He checked his room, bathrooms, training area (_he wouldn't?!), _everywhere! Well except for the cafeteria because for some reason Lenalee didn't let him in. All she said is they were busy and Allen wasn't in there. How she knew he was looking for Allen he'd never know.

_I think I saw Heather and Jamie in there so he's not with them… Moyashi! Where are you?_ The red head leaned against the nearest wall and sighed. He wanted to see Allen so badly that it was killing him not being with his lover. "I said WHERE AM I?" Lavi screamed and fell on his bottom when someone broke him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw another teen with black hair and a crow on his shoulder. "Pfft sorry…," the teen said extending his hand to help Lavi up. The red head warily accepted. The crow squawked and shivered. The teen looked at it and smirked. "Really I'm sorry got to go!" He waved before running off in some random direction.

_I thought we won the war why is the order recruiting more people? _"Lavi you're wanted in the cafeteria," Lavi jumped and screamed as someone startled him. He earned a kick from Bookman "Geez, Panda don't you see I'm hurt?!" Lavi yelled feeling sick. Bookman rolled his eyes, "You should always be on guard idiot!" "Whatever! So someone wants me in the cafeteria?" "Yes you fool are you going deaf?" "Of course not Panda you're just speaking to low!" "DEAF!" Then Bookman walked to his room. Lavi stuck his tongue out at him and got up. _Okay this is weird NOW they want me in the cafeteria?_

The rabbit sighed and walked to his destination. _I guess I'll have to put off looking for Allen...though it hurts._ His walk was not long. He stood in front of the double doors for a few minutes before actually opening them.

"**HAPPY BIRTHAY LAVI!**"

The whole order seemed to scream at him. _Oh yeah...my birthday. _He must have gotten at least a million hugs before he got to the cake. It was a _HUGE_ thing that Jerry seemed very proud. "Make a wish Lavi!" Lenalee squealed. Lavi wonder how he could do that and then noticed the candles where only on the first layer. He blew them out…_this doesn't feel right at all._ He smiled at them and they sang "Happy Birthday".

After a few minutes Lavi found himself sitting at a table head on his folded arms. He watched everyone talk and have a good time and all he wanted to do was cry. He didn't see Allen at all during the party and he felt terrible about that. He blinked a few times to stop the tears he didn't want to make everyone sad. He _DID _appreciate the party, gifts, cake, even the birthday licks (or whatever those were called), but without Allen the whole thing seemed just half as special. He lifted his head and sighed. _All I see is the order having fun but I feel miserable...damn I'm selfish._

He flinched when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around slowly faking a smile to not make anyone think he didn't like the party and saw Allen. His white haired angle was blushing slightly and holding out a small package wrapped in green paper** (OMG guys right at this second 'Every Time We Touch' began playing on my phone! It's on shuffle!)**. Lavi thought his heart would explode and he almost couldn't control himself from showing his angel in kisses and hugs. "My arms getting tired…," Allen muttered. Lavi smiled and took the gift pulling Allen into a hug. _Something this innocent can't be misjudged. _"Did you really think I'd miss your birthday you stupid rabbit," Allen whispered into his ear.

Lavi shook his head Allen's closeness made it so Lavi could feel their daughter wiggling inside him. _I'm sorry little one I'm here now._ "Lavi…people are staring…," Lavi unwillingly pulled away from Allen. Sure enough some of the order were casting them curious looks Lenalee beamed. "Aww I'm glad you two aren't fighting anymore!" _Does she know? _Lavi panicked. Then he saw the order was smiling no one had narrowed eyes or anything. _I guess since they think were best friends their glad…_he thought nodding at Lenalee. Then they went back to their conversations and whatever else they were doing.

"We need to talk in private," Lavi muttered. "No…," Allen said sadly. "No love we _need_ to talk," Lavi whispered talking hold of Allen and walking out of the cafeteria with him. Lavi didn't have any particular place to go so he just bean speaking when they had enough distance between themselves and the cafeteria. "I'm sorry for not quitting but you need an explanation," he said telling his lover what the conversation was going to be about. "I don't need one…whatever the reason I know it was a good one and I'm just being selfi-," he was stopped mid word by Lavi's lips capturing his.

**O.o.O.o.O**

When they broke apart Allen felt as light as air. Lavi hugged him and he began speaking quietly enough so only Allen could hear. "The reason I don't want to quit is because…well what other reason do I have to quit other than the fact that I love you and our baby. Bookman will demand a reason for losing his apprentice and I can't give him a valid one other than that and… And Allen I know him he will tell _everyone_. He is one to keep secrets sure but a "sin" committed by his own apprentice he won't keep that quit."

Allen felt Lavi shaking and realized his red headed lover was crying. "Lavi you don't have to keep going I understand," Allen whispered to him. He nuzzled his neck and Lavi squeezed him. "Sorry love but I have to continue… The Vatican will find out and no doubt about it will punish a "sin" and I don't want them to hurt you Allen or our little one! I couldn't bear the fact that if they did something to you two and it was my entire fault… That's why my love. That is why no matter how much I want for us to be together all the time I can't quit being a Bookman." Allen felt it and he knew Lavi felt it too. Their daughter kicked.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**There you go my lovelies! Oh gosh I excited my usual word count how did this happen? Well hope you like this chapter and ****Please Review!**** That makes me know I'm not wasting my time typing this XD.**

**P.S. No sin bashing and that conversation will come up in another chapter so *cough* you all who follow your religion so strongly no flames! **


End file.
